Imperfection
by Alienusification
Summary: Rinzler eût plusieurs pannes à cause de sa transformation. Clu était toujours là pour le réparer.


**Posté le : **_vendredi, _27_ juillet 2012. _Première traduction.

**Titre: **Imperfection

**Auteur: **Xyphate

**Traducteur:** Alienusification

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **un léger Rinzler/Clu (mais c'est à peine visible)

**Résumé: **Rinzler eût plusieurs pannes à cause de sa transformation. Clu était toujours là pour le réparer.

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Tron.

Merci à l'auteur originel de me laisser traduire sa fiction.

* * *

Rinzler n'était pas parfait et Clu le savait. Tron l'était par contre. Et il avait un système de défense irréprochable. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, alors Clu avait dû considérer cet aspect dans son plan.

Quand il le captura après la bataille, Clu emmena Tron à une base où il prit son disque et y implanta un virus. C'était assez simple à faire, en fait. Ledit virus passa ses défenses et effaça complètement sa mémoire, ne le laissant avec rien d'autre que la capacité d'obéir à tous les ordres de Clu. Mais Rinzler avait des failles, la principale étant Tron.

Au tout début, Rinzler était faible et Tron était capable de revenir et même que, parfois, les deux cohabitaient dans le même corps.

* * *

En ce moment, Rinzler regardait le mur de ses yeux vides, comme il le faisait d'habitude, tout en attendant patiemment les ordres de Clu ou qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il ne pensait à rien, il écoutait simplement Clu parler de ses projets concernant la Grille.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Les mots flottaient dans son esprit, lui faisant peur. Cela le prit au dépourvu.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Les mots résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Il leva ses mains gantées et les regarda fixement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

_Rinzler. Devoir: obéir à Clu. Tron… Je ne suis p- Je suis Tron. Devoir: protéger- Non… Je suis…_

Rinzler prit sa tête entre ses mains, perdant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus entendre Clu, ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui se survenait. Il se sentait pris au piège, il suffocait, un peu comme si les murs se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui.

- Monsieur, Rinzler se conduit bizarrement…dit Jarvis en prenant soudainement la parole.

Clu regarda par-dessus son serviteur pour le voir se prendre effectivement la tête. Il se penchait vers l'avant et semblait en proie d'une grande douleur. Clu fronça les sourcils. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et s'avança vers Rinzler. Le programme casqué s'agita de plus belle, bataillant les voix dans sa tête. Il tomba à genoux et s'avança par la suite à un tel point que le haut de son casque touchait le sol.

Clu cessa tout mouvement et regarda Rinzler s'effronder devant lui en faisant de drôle de bruits. On aurait dit Tron, mais ils étaient couverts par une sorte de voix robotique, sonnant comme si le programme était en train de disparaitre de la surface de la Grille.

- Rinzler, l'appela Clu.

Rinzler leva légèrement sa tête et emmena un de ses bras faible vers les bottes de Clu. Mais, il ne l'atteignit pas puisque Clu n'était pas suffisamment proche. Son corps se tortilla pour pouvoir le toucher.

_Au secours, aidez-moi. Je suis à vous. Vous devez- Je ne suis pas-_

Les gémissements de Rinzler devinrent un peu plus forts et ses mouvements se firent plus nets et saccadés. Sa tête tremblait lorsqu'il la leva pour atteindre à nouveau la botte de son nouveau chef. Il avait presque réussit, mais Clu s'éloigna d'un pas et la main de Rinzler alla frapper le sol. Il gémit et baissa la tête à nouveau, son corps se crispant alors qu'il sentait Tron atteindre lentement son système de sécurité.

- De l'a-aide.

Tron émergeait lentement.

Clu marcha jusqu'au pauvre Rinzler et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son désespoir, sa faiblesse, le sentiment de détresse absolu venant de lui.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et Rinzler combla la distance entre eux en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et atteignit le disque d'identité sur le dos du programme. Il le décrocha et mit un de ses mains sur le casque du programme, puis apporta le disque devant lui pour l'activer. L'hologramme montrait la confrontation entre Tron et Rinzler.

Clu regarda à nouveau Rinzler qui, maintenant, tenait son casque juste à côté de sa jambe, essayant vainement de s'éloigner des pensées qui empoisonnaient son esprit.

_Flynn… Détruit… Sauver… Créer-Détruire… Clu est… Je ne suis pas… Je…_

Le costume de Rinzler s'illumina, puis la couleur orange disparue peu à peu. Clu bougeât sa tête et se leva. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur ayant servi à créer le programme de Rinzler et y installa le disque d'identité de ce dernier.

- Monsieur, dit Jarvis.

Clue le regarda et remarqua qu'il regardait Rinzler, celui-ci essayant de le suivre. Clu secoua la tête et se remit à la tâche. Il alluma l'appareil et les données se réinstallèrent sur le disque.

Clue prit le disque et retourna aux côtés de Rinzler. Il laissa l'autre se trainer vers l'avant et se relever sur ses genoux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tron avait fait son chemin au travers de la sécurité de Rinzler et ce dernier remarqua qu'il y avait une figure familière en face de lui. Celle qui le réconfortait depuis toujours et même encore aujourd'hui.

- F-Flynn…, dit-il de sa voix brisée.

Clu fronça les sourcils et remit le disque sur le dos de l'autre.

- Je-Je suis…? questionna Tron.

- Tu es Rinzler, affirma Clu.

- Tron, répondit-il.

Sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Clu, alors que ses sytèmes plantaient un à un.

- Monsieur, il semblerait que le virus de Rinzler ne soit pas très efficace en ce moment, informa Jarvis en regardant le programme en détresse.

- Cela va s'arranger, rétorqua-t-il en regardant la combinaison du programme redevenir lentement orange. Il sera parfait, tout comme la Grille le sera aussi.

Clu leva le programme et l'emmena au canapé qui se trouvait dans la salle. Il le coucha, puis se tourna vers son serviteur.

- Cette réunion est finie.

Clu retourna à sa chaise et attendit patiemment que Jarvis quitte la pièce.

Beaucoup de temps passa avant que le système de Rinzler redevienne fonctionnel. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer ni de Tron brisant ses défenses un à un. Il se redressa et regarda fixement le canapé en face de lui.

- Ah, tu es réveillé.

La voix venait de la gauche de Rinzler.

Il se tourna pour trouver Clu en train de le regarder. L'homme lui ordonna de s'approcher, ce que Rinzler fit. Il se posta près de Clu et regarda par la large fenêtre montrant la Grille dans toute sa splendeur. Clu marcha vers la fenêtre à son tour, puis posa une main sur le casque de sa création.

- Bientôt, tu seras parfait, dit-il en souriant à un Rinzler entrain de ronronner, Program.

-Rinzler, Rinzler répliqua tranquillement.

Le sourire de Clu s'élargit.

- Objectifs ?

- Suivre les orders de Clu.

- Bien.

Rinzler se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

* * *

Vous savez ce que j'aime de ce texte ? Il me fait penser à l'histoire du docteur Jekyll et de mister Hyde, une nouvelle représentant parfaitement le conflit entre le bien et le mal. Une excellente nouvelle, je la recommande.


End file.
